


Starry Starry Nights

by satanic_panic



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Donnie sneaks over to see you, but ends up having a bit of a heart-to-heart.





	Starry Starry Nights

Starry nights were always your favourite, sitting out on the grass in your back garden, staring up at the dark charcoal sky and the glittering of splashed stars that seemed to form a smile around the silver moon, a light breeze filtering through the air as you sighed heavily; even your favourite sight in the world was no match for the aching loneliness that had settled deep within your bones and grabbed a hold of them tightly. However, the loneliness soon passed when Donnie, your neighbour and best friend and boyfriend, climbed over the fence and dropped down into the hydrangea bush with a soft grunt; he brushed the leaves and petals that dusted his shoulders off before laying down beside you and immediately reaching for your hand. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Donnie asked, running his thumb across his knuckles, keeping his gorgeous gaze on you despite the marvellous scenery of the sky above, the beautiful heavens leaking through. 

Shaking your head, you reluctantly pulled your eyes off of the sky and turned your head to the side in order to look at Donnie, a smile gracing your lips. "No, but it's fine… I got you here." 

Smiling back, he rolled onto his side, using his arm to prop himself up a little. "You always got me, baby… even when Frank and all that fucking shit are pulling me apart, I'm always here for you." 

You tugged on his hand, silently asking him to come closer, and when he did, you captured his lips with yours, a sweet and tender kiss that lasted not nearly long enough. "What are you doing up so late, anyways?" 

Sighing, Donnie bit the inside of his cheek, tugging at the flesh a bit. "I got woken up by some shit, don't worry about it, baby. Is there any reason you can't sleep?" 

You shrugged, using your free hand to scratch at your wrist for a second. "Old habits die hard, but they're harder to kill when you don't have anything to replace them with." 

He knew what you meant, knew not to ask more about it, and so, he simply nodded and hummed. "Wanna fuck off to the woods later? Just you and me, all day. We can do whatever the fuck we want." 

The offer was tempting, but you had responsibilities to look after, you had things to do and animals to take care of, not to mention your own self. "I can't, there's so much I gotta do tomorrow… I gotta help my dad finish up work on the shed, clean out the reptiles, walk the dogs, I don't think I'll have a minute to spare." 

"I can help," he offered, nearly immediately. "I mean, any of that shit, I can help, baby… if only as a fucking terrible excuse to spend time with you." 

You chuckled, tongue darting out to wet your lips as you looked at him; you could have sworn that Donnie's eyes were more beautiful than the silver splattered charcoal sky and the ivory moon put together, even if they did have that slight dark grey hint of melancholy hidden within them. "And how do I explain that to my dad? You've hardly been a good neighbour before." 

"Tell him the truth," he told you. "Tell him that we've been going together for nearly a year." 

You shook your head and frowned a little. "I couldn't. You know what my dad's like, and you know how he'd react if he found out about us." 

Sighing, Donnie let go of your hand for a moment in order to scratch the back of his neck; he knew your father hated him for all the trouble he had caused, and he didn't exactly blame him for that, but even still, Donnie wished he didn't have to hide his relationship with you because of your father's distrust. "I'm sure we'll think of something, baby, we always do - you especially." 

Raising a brow, you gave him a curious look. "What's that supposed to mean, Darko?" 

He shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle as he dared to lightly run his fingertips from your temple to your chin. "You're the smart one, (y/n)... out of both of us, you're the one who comes up with the best ideas and all that fucking bullshit. You're the smartest person I've ever met in my fucking life." 

You were a little flustered by his words, still not used to the affection he could give as you backed away slightly and bit your lip. "You really mean that?" 

Getting on top of you, Donnie straddled your hips as he placed his hands on either side of your head, the best of smirks dazzling his lips. "Of course I mean that, baby." 


End file.
